


Small

by foldyourclothes



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldyourclothes/pseuds/foldyourclothes
Summary: The fact is that Jared is tiny. And it turns Peter on. M/M PWP (repost from ff.n)





	Small

Jared wasn't exactly sure what happened. One moment he was reaching for the top shelf where they kept the back-up blender (their normal one broke after someone drunkenly tried to blend their cell phone) and the next moment he felt a warm and muscular chest pressed against his back. He looked up and saw Peter grab the blender easily, reaching over his head. Jared got off his tiptoes, pride a little singed.

"I could have gotten it!" He protested, turning around in place to give Peter a shove. He was invading his personal space, after all.

Peter set the blender down on the counter, smirking down at Jared and teasing back. "I dunno, if you had stretched any harder I'd say you would throw your back out." His voice sounded like normal Peter, but there was something in his eyes that gave Jared pause. He noted a nearly empty bottle of beer in Peter's hand, and that his other hand resting on the counter and trapping Jared. Also, that he wasn't moving away. Which was kind of annoying, since Jared had to crane his neck to meet Peter's eyes when they were standing so close.

"Shut up, man. Are you drunk?" Jared inspected Peter's face to see for himself, but what he got was Peter's lips pressed against his own. Jared's eyes widened in surprise, his hands moving up to grip Peter's collared shirt, intending to push him away… in a couple seconds. This was not something they did. Sure, he cared a lot about Peter, but he didn't want to be the random person Peter decided to fool around with during their parties tonight.

It was actually Peter who ended up breaking the kiss, and Jared saw his chance to dissuade Peter, but his brain was fuzzy. He was more than a little buzzed himself. "Look, Pete, uh, I'm not sure if you're entirely yourself at the mo—mmph!"

Peter clearly had something else in mind, because he surged forward to kiss Jared again, setting his beer down and putting his hands under Jared's thighs to lift him onto the counter. He caught Jared mid-sentence, and slid his tongue into his partner's mouth when Jared gasped. Perched on the counter, their mouths met at a mouth better angle, and Jared felt warmth sliding down to his groin. He had always figured Peter was a good kisser, but  _this_ … was amazing. He barely hesitated a split second before wrapping his arms around Peter's neck, pulling him closer and pressing his knees into Peter's sides. Peter groaned into the kiss, and Jared shivered at the noise. His clothes were starting to feel a little constricting. Was this actually happening?

Peter nipped Jared's lip gently as he pulled back, their breath mingling as they panted. Then he wasted no time in moving down to his neck, and clearly Peter had been paying attention all the hundreds of times they had spoken graphically about sex because he seemed to know exactly the places to make Jared melt. Jared ran a hand up the back of Peter's neck and into his longer hair, tilting his head back and definitely  _not_  whimpering as Peter sucked on a sensitive spot under his ear.

Jared used his legs to pull Peter even tighter against his body, reaching to fumble with the buttons of Peter's shirt because he needed access to more of that tan skin, and when had his shirt come untucked? He pulled Peter back up for another deep kiss, arching as Peter's large hand ran under his shirt and up his back.

Someone cleared their throat. They both froze. Jared looked over Peter's shoulder and saw Pindar awkwardly standing at the kitchen entrance. "Just checking on that blender, ah, here it is…" His eyes were narrowed as if he couldn't decide whether to be amused or revolted. Either way, he grabbed the blender and made a hasty retreat.

Jared guiltily unwound his legs from Peter's waist, feeling like it would be impossible for his face to be any hotter. They just got caught drunkenly necking, him sitting on the counter like some kind of child. He was mortified.

Peter, to his credit, removed his hand and pulled away, but not before murmuring in Jared's ear, "Bedroom in five?"

Jared watched Peter saunter off with wide eyes, dumbstruck. They had always had a weird relationship, placing a little bit further towards love than friendship in Jared's opinion. What would they be after tonight? Friends with benefits? Would this be something they would regret and never speak of again? Because Jared didn't think he could handle that.

Even as he doubted, a louder part of his mind  _insiste_ d that he follow Peter, what the hell was he thinking passing up this golden opportunity to screw the guy that had haunted his dreams for so many years, why are you still sitting here like a moron!

That part of his mind was more convincing, so Jared pushed himself off the counter, stumbling when his legs were weaker than he anticipated. He recovered and did a quick walkthrough of the house, making sure nothing was going to get lit on fire or otherwise destroyed while him and Peter, well, disappeared. The party was definitely in full swing, but luckily nobody was pouring beer in the hot tub and Pindar had the bar under control. A stranger offered him a shot and he downed it without thinking before heading to Peter's room.

Jared took a deep breath then opened the door, quickly closing it behind him. Peter was toeing off his shoes and unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt, turning and smiling when he locked eyes with Jared. Jared felt some arousal from earlier return just from seeing the man.

Although all he wanted to do was go up and steal another kiss from his partner's lips, Jared stood awkwardly by the door. "So, uh…" He grinned nervously. "How  _you_  doin'?"

Peter snorted and Jared relaxed a little, glad to have a little normalcy. Joking was comfortable. It meant that Jared hadn't passed out and was having some amazingly awesome dream.

Jared found himself pressed against the door, Peter leaning over him with an arm above his head. His heart leapt in his throat. "Better now," Peter responded, lowering his voice to a growl. Before Jared could roll his eyes he felt the hot sear of Peter's mouth on his again, and suddenly he forgot how stupidly awkward he felt. They both exhaled through their nose, tongues meeting in a way that makes Jared's head spin. Jared cupped Peter's face in his hands, pulling him down to get easier access to his mouth.

"Why're you… such a… giant?" He panted against Peter's lips, nipping gently on the bottom one.

"'m not. You're a dwarf." Peter mumbled back, bringing his hands down to deftly unbutton Jared's vest.

Jared yanked on Peter's hair in retaliation, but that only caused him to groan and buck his hips against Jared's. A thrill went through Jared at this discovery, and he chuckled lightly in surprise before suggesting, "Bed?"

Peter nodded and allowed himself to be pushed back on the bed, Jared crawling up his body until they were face to face. "That's better." He smirked.

"Still too many clothes." Peter amended, pushing Jared's vest off his shoulders and working on the buttons of the long-sleeve white shirt underneath. Jared leaned down and planted kisses on Peter's neck, laving the bronze skin with his tongue. He felt like he couldn't keep away, and he thoroughly enjoyed every sound he could wring out of his partner.

They got out of the rest of their clothes, the process slowed by hot kisses and wandering hands. Jared still had his shirt on, though it was unbuttoned, and Peter thankfully hadn't asked. Being entirely naked made him feel exposed, something he'd had a problem with for a long time. Not everyone had Peter's confidence.

Peter grasped Jared's shoulders and flipped them over, settling so that their erections brushed each other. Jared hissed at the contact, and as Peter leaned down his nose was filled with the scent of his shampoo and cologne. Jared took a shaky breath, the smell affecting him more than he'd ever admit. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life.

Peter sucked on Jared's pulse point on his neck, and even as Jared gasped at the sensation, something dropped in his gut. He had seen Peter pull this move dozens of times on women at bars and around The Cave. Suddenly the doubts he'd been having resurfaced, the fear that this was a random, one-time thing consuming him. He had to say something. Even if Peter's hand was travelling downward…

"Um, Pete? What… what is this?" He asked quietly, running his hands down Peter's back.

"Hmm?" Peter mouthed against his skin. He was busy nipping Jared's collarbone and flicking the spot with his tongue, and it felt so good Jared almost forgot what he wanted to say.

"I mean, is it gonna… y'know, matter?" He asked hopefully. Peter stopped what he was doing and moved up to meet Jared's gaze, resting a hand on his waist. Jared could see confusion and maybe a little hurt in his eyes, and cursed himself silently for saying anything.

"What?" Peter seemed to be trying to read his face, before he continued, "Jare, do you know how long I've been wanting to do this? It definitely freaking matters!" He leaned down to give Jared a soft kiss. "Really."

Jared runs a hand through Peter's hair at the confession, humming into the kiss. "Why tonight, then?"

"You looked so cute trying to get the blender, I couldn't resist." Peter buried his face in the crook of Jared's neck, so he could feel his grin more than see it.

Jared couldn't help but laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

His laugh turned into a groan as Peter wrapped his hand around their cocks. "Nope," Peter responded, sounding strained as Jared ground up enthusiastically.

The pressure and heat was intense, and after a few moments of rutting against each other Jared felt overwhelmed. Peter's sweat-slicked body slid against his in a sinfully good way. "Nnn, shit Peter—do you have—?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Peter said breathlessly, reaching for his bedside table and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. Kneeling between Jared's legs, he spread the lube on his fingers before pressing one slowly into Jared's hole. Jared tried to relax and adjust to the feeling, helped along by a deep, searching kiss from Peter. He pushed in a second finger and Jared grunted in discomfort against Peter's lips, but Peter murmured comforting words, clearly searching with his fingers.

It took a few moments, but Jared bucked wildly when a finger brushed his sweet spot, digging his fingernails into Peter's shoulders. "Oh god, Pete!" He squeezed his eyes shut, new jolts of arousal shooting through him.

"Hah, you like that?" Peter encouraged, thrusting his fingers in harder and adding a third. Jared nearly sobbed, unable to control the noise that escaped him when he hit the spot again.

"Ah,  _fuck_! Peter!" He arched, pleasure making him see white. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Peter chuckled, but when Jared looked at him he could barely see his irises, his pupils were blown so wide. His hair was mussed and face flushed with arousal, eyes half lidded. As Peter ripped open the condom and put it on, Jared commented, "Horny looks good on you."

"Really? You're a mess, yourself." Peter teased fondly, lubing himself up before sliding a hand under Jared's ass to lift him up, other hand guiding himself into Jared.

It was a tight fit, and Peter moaned when he was fully encased inside Jared. "Shit, Jare…" He took a deep breath, stilling and gripping Jared's waist with both hands.

Jared knew Peter was giving him a moment to adjust, but he didn't think he could ever get used to this feeling. He felt strange and full, overwhelmed, and also a tingling in his stomach. After a beat, he tangled his hands in the sheets below him and experimentally rolled his hips.

They both groaned at the movement, and Peter took that as the go-ahead, leaning forward and starting to thrust. As he began to get used to Peter's size, every slick motion felt better and better until Jared was moaning with abandon. He had expected them to fuck, but Peter's thrusts were short and deep, drawing out each sensation… Jared would have better described it as making love.

Emotion created a lump in his throat, and he reached for Peter's hand, threading their fingers together. Peter moved their joined hands above Jared's head, now hovering over him and getting a different angle. Jared's cock now rubbed against Peter's toned abdomen with every stroke, and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling himself getting close. He usually tried to think of other things during sex to make it last longer, but it felt impossible to distract himself with Peter inside him, Peter surrounding him, making him feel so damn good.

"Mm, Pete! 'm not gonna last much longer," He panted, smearing precum on Peter's stomach. Peter groaned in his ear and let go of Jared's hand, but before he could think of why he was being hoisted up into Peter's lap, penetrated deeper than ever before.

Jared wasn't sure who's noises were who's anymore, both cursing at the heightened intensity. Peter snapped his hips sharply a few more times before he was coming, biting down on the collar of Jared's shirt. Jared followed him over the edge, shouting hoarsely and clinging to Peter's neck as he rode out his orgasm.

It was a good five minutes before his shivers finally died down, clutched in Peter's tight embrace. Even sticky and mildly uncomfortable, Jared wanted to stay like that forever, but finally he unwrapped his arms from Peter's neck and slid off his lap, feeling oddly empty once he was away.

Peter pulled off the condom and tied it up, tossing it in the trash. Jared noticed the low beat of music for the first time in ages, realizing that the party was still going on. They should probably go back out and be good hosts, but after having the best sex of his life the only thing he felt like doing was going to sleep with Peter at his side.

"That… was awesome." Peter said, pulling his underwear back on.

Jared grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know." The action felt natural, but right after he did it he worried he was being too sentimental. Peter didn't seem to think so, judging from his warm smile.

"Psh, egomaniac." Peter joked, and Jared fell back on the bed as if mortally wounded. He heard Peter laugh, and then the bed shift as he left. He laid there for a moment, wondering if Peter was getting dressed to go back to the party and weirded out by how sad that made him.

He was mildly surprised when Peter returned, pulling him up to his chest. "Just lockin' the door."

"Why do I have to be the small spoon?"

"Are you seriously asking that?"


End file.
